1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube or plumbing or pipe coupling device or joint, and more particularly to a pipe or tube coupling device including an insulator or insulating mechanism for coupling two tubular members together and for making a water tight seal between the two tubular members and having a check valve device for controlling the water flowing through or between the tubular members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical faucets or valve members or tube or conduit or pipe or plumbing coupling devices or joints comprise a pivotal valve member adapted to cooperate with a neck of a drain casing, and to constitute a closure for the neck of the drain casing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,330 to Izzi, Sr. discloses one of the examples of the typical conduit couplings or stop valves or plumbing coupling devices or joints for providing with a single coupling unit construction a variety of different functions including clean-out access, pipe end dust covers or vents, drain assemblies, threaded pipe to plastic couplings, flush floor or wall mount, snap-in friction fit or permanent solvent welded installation, etc.
However, the typical conduit coupling or plumbing coupling device or joint may not be used to selectively couple two tubular members together, and also may not be used to selectively control the water flowing between two tubular members that are coupled together.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,245,721 to Kuo discloses another typical conduit coupling or plumbing coupling device or joint for providing with a single coupling unit construction and including a pivotal valve member pivotally or rotatably coupled to a neck or mouth piece for constituting a closure for the neck or the mouth piece of the floor drains or the like.
However, the typical conduit coupling or plumbing coupling device or joint also may not be used to selectively couple two tubular members together, and also may not be used to selectively control the water flowing between two tubular members that are coupled together.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pipe or tube coupling devices.